


Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing

by Euriditia



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, Multi, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Character, Rating May Change, Romance, Slow Burn, a little ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euriditia/pseuds/Euriditia
Summary: Pole Dancing High Escort Elliott; he and his Troupe have been hired for a Bachelorette Party (Men and Women are in the Troupe because duh, everyone’s sexuality differs, different strokes for different folks man)Stage Name: Mirage, inspired by how Elliott often hides his true thoughts and feelings, he’s great at wearing a mask.Does private parties, kinda misguided, and definitely misjudged. No one knows who Elliott Witt truly is, that is until he meets an elusive stranger.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva, Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Kudos: 37





	1. Hangover

Bloth groaned as they opened their eyes to blinding sunlight that immediately pierced their skull as their head throbbed with a migraine; Bloth snapped their eyes shut within seconds and groaned, just what had he agreed to last night? 

“Fjandinn hafi það, Ajay what have you talked me into?” Bloth grumbled as they made their way to the bathroom. After the shower water was turned on and Bloth was patiently waiting for the water to warm, they tried to recall just how Ajay Che managed to rope them into agreeing to this ridiculous event. Brief images flitted through Bloth’s mind, they had gone out to a seedy bar in town last night because it was Friday night and Ajay said she needed to let off some steam. Being the good friend they were, Bloth had offered to tag along; they did not intend to drink much. Maybe have one or two drinks, but apparently that did not pan out. 

Bloth frowned as they stepped into their walk-in shower and stood under the showerhead as the lukewarm water ran through their auburn hair. It took a minute to get their long locks completely soaked, compliments to their Scandinavian genetics. They reached down and grabbed their 2 in 1 Shampoo and Conditioner, flipped open the cover with one hand, and squeezed a good amount into their other hand. Bloth sighed as they worked the product through their hair, making it into a nice bubbly lather which felt very pleasant after sleeping rather stiffly, and turned their thoughts back to their alcohol induced night. 

They remembered at some point Ajay had invited them to her Bachelorette Party the following Friday. Bloth pointed out to her that it wasn’t truly a bachelorette party because her soon to be wife was also going to be at this party. Ajay tossed her head which made her pink buns come slightly loose,

“Bloth please, are ya seriously gonna skip on my bachelorette party?” She scoffed as she took a sip of her margarita while staring Bloth down over the rim of her glass. Bloth sighed, they really don’t like social gatherings and they definitely didn’t party. Now that they thought about it, they hadn’t been to a party since their early twenties. But before they could reply Ajay slammed her now empty glass onto the counter top which made Bloth jump.

“I’ll tell ya what Bloth, if you can outdrink me I’ll stop buggin’ ya about coming to my party. What do ya say?” She challenged as she waved the bartender over to the both of them. 

“Ajay, you know I don’t drink. Especially as a competition.” Bloth replied with a slight bite in their tone. They had no intention of embarrassing themselves with some silly game. 

“Quite ya whinin’ Bloth. Ya never let loose or have fun, when was the last time ya actually got proper drunk?” Ajay said as she turned towards the bartender who was waiting for her order. 

“Two shots of Crown Royal and keep’em comin’ until one of us can’t keep straight anymore.” She giggled while shooting Bloth a shit eating grin. From that point on it was hazy, Bloth vaguely remembered drinking more than they should have. The highlighted memory after they started downing shots was that Bloth got a little carried away and ended up losing Ajay’s game. After she had to walk their sorry ass to a cab and shipped them off back to their apartment. 

“Heilagur skítur this is so embarrassing.” They squeezed their eyes shut as they started to rinse the shampoo out of their hair, silently cursing themself for getting goaded into Ajay’s game. Once the suds were completely washed out they quickly scrubbed their body and rinsed once again before they shut the water off. They stepped out of the shower and grabbed the towel that hung on the rack next to them. Bloth dried their body off quickly and then wrapped their hair up in a towel turban. 

They walked out of their bathroom back into the bedroom and stopped in front of their closet. After digging through their clothes, Bloth dressed themselves in flannel pajama bottoms and a loose fitting t-shirt. Just as they were about to take their hair down, they were interrupted by a persistent buzzing. Cursing under their breath they strode across the room to their bed where their cell phone was threatening to slide off their bedside table. 

Bloth grabbed the sleek phone and saw that Ajay was calling them. 

“Hello?” Their voice was hoarse, no doubt from all the yelling they did in the bar. 

“Mornin’ sunshine! I see that ya up, that’s a good sign.” Ajay’s animated voice was too much for Bloth as they held the phone away from their ear and winced. Fuck, they definitely had quite the hangover. 

“Ajay… What happened last night?” Bloth asked as they continued to hold the phone away from their ear and rubbed their temple with their free hand in a weak attempt to ward off the throbbing headache. 

“Ya got your ass beat is what happened! Now I don’t want to hear you tryin’ to take back our deal, ya hear me?” Ajay shouted as Bloth really considered hanging up on her, they had turned the volume down as far it would go without putting her on mute and yet somehow it was still too loud. 

“I have no intention to back out of the deal, you did win after all.” Bloth grumbled as they walked back into their bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet, where in Helheim did they put the aspirin?! After a thorough check the aspirin was not found and Bloth opened the other cabinet to search while Ajay babbled on about her upcoming party. 

“Bloth ya gotta dress up nicely for Friday, I don’ want ya showing up all bland lookin. We are goin’ to have so much fun! Anita is excited that you’re comin’ too.” 

“Uh huh, okay. I will try to find something more ‘dressy’ for the occasion.” Bloth replied as they started to grow frustrated in their hunt for pain medication. They were also surprised to hear that Anita was described as ‘excited’, Bloth only ever had serious conversations with Ajay’s fiancee; Ajay must have really brought out the stoic soldier’s soft side. 

Aha! Bloth triumphantly grasped the elusive pain relief meds and popped the top off. They took three tablets and washed it down with water from the sink. 

“Alright I’ll try to believe ya, but Thursday I’m gonna ask ya for pictures of ya outfit. If I think it’s too drab, we are goin’ shoppin’! But I’ll let ya go now I’m keeping Anita waitin’. Have a good weekend Bloth, talk to ya later!” Ajay said before the call disconnected. Bloth just groaned again before they slipped their phone into their front pajamas pants pocket. There was nothing wrong with their choice of clothing, if it’s comfortable and easy to move around then there was no need to spend extra money on new flashy clothes. 

But they decided to worry about that later as they flopped back down onto the bed. Today was going to be spent recovering from the dizzying effects of too much alcohol.


	2. Shopping

The weekend came and went as did the next four weekdays, before Bloth knew it they were standing in front of their closet rifling through all of their clothes to find a suitable outfit for the party after a long day at work.They sent Ajay three pictures of what they thought were good choices, unfortunately for Bloth, Ajay had other ideas. Their phone started to buzz when the call came in. 

“H-” Bloth didn’t even get a chance to speak, 

“Bloth those are fuckin’ casual clothes. You gotta dress more formally, semi-formal at the least!” Ajay spoke rapidly, Bloth couldn’t tell if she was distressed or annoyed, probably both. 

“I don’t really see why I have to go out and buy a ridiculous outfit that will cost me at least one hundred dollars if not more when I have perfectly fine clothes to wear.” They reasoned as they prayed to the All Father that Ajay would be merciful. Unfortunately the All Father did not want to intervene at this time, maybe this was a test of patience. 

“Oh my God, Bloth I’m pickin’ ya up at 6 o’clock sharp. We’re gonna go shoppin’.” Ajay huffed before she ended the call. Bloth couldn’t help but roll their eyes, they were a patient person but when Ajay got in ‘a mood’ she was a force to be reckoned with. Gods they didn’t know how Anita put up with her antics. They glanced down at their watch which read 17:15, they had forty five minutes until Ajay arrived, and she was extremely punctual when it was something important. 

Right as the clock struck 18:00 there was a knock on Bloth’s apartment door before it opened to reveal the bride-to-be herself. Ajay was looked very fashionable, wearing a burgundy off the shoulder fit and flare dress, her amaranth locks were down in long beachy waves, and accenting the look she was wearing a gold cuff bracelet on each wrist, gold drop earrings, and a delicate lotus pendant on a gold chain. Her shoes were also the same metallic sheen. Her makeup was definitely glamourous as well Bloth noted; Ajay never really dressed up to do something as simple as shopping. 

“I thought that the party was tomorrow?” Bloth stated as they looked at her blandly. Ajay popped out a hip and rolled her eyes, 

“I’m pre-dressin’ up Bloth. Not to mention I gotta practice how I’m gonna look tomorrow.” She explained while she motioned for them to follow her out of their apartment. 

“I hope ya brought a good amount of money, cuz we’re not leavin’ til I approve of what you’re gonna wear.” She called over her shoulder as Bloth was locking their door. Following her down the steps of their apartment Ajay hopped into her powder puff blue Prius and waited patiently as Bloth got into the passenger seat. 

* * *

They had never thought that they would complain about sore feet, but Ajay really put the saying ‘shop til you drop’ into clearer perspective. They spent a total of four and a half hours at the mall, mostly due to Ajay’s sharp criticism of their taste of style.

“Bloth this ain’t the time or event to look casual and outdoorsy. This is a semi-formal event and ya have to look acceptable! I’ll never forgive ya if ya don’t!” Ajay’s voice rang in their ears as they turned and waved to the fiery woman that was pulling back onto the street in her cute Prius, she beeped the horn at them before taking off. 

Bloth sighed as they unlocked the door to and shuffled back into their cozy apartment with their recent purchases. They insisted that it was too much but Ajay fought them tooth and nail that price didn’t matter for this occasion before offering to pay for it. 

“If it means that much I’ll just pay for it then!”

Offended that Ajay even had that thought was all it took for Bloth to slap their credit card onto the counter of the high class store they were in. It wasn’t like Bloth didn’t have the money to buy expensive items, they just preferred to save their money for other investments so they were a bit ‘stingy’ with their money as Ajay would say. 

They let out another sigh as they made their way to their bedroom to put away the crisp new outfit they had just bought. A croak interrupted their train of thought before a flutter of wings took to the air but only a few seconds later a familiar weight was resting on Bloth’s shoulder. 

“Hello Artur, have you been good?” Bloth murmured as they reached up to stroke the raven’s glossy feathers lovingly. Artur purred in response before he busied himself with a quick preen. Bloth chuckled and finished hanging their clothes up and shut the closet door, then they made their way into their kitchen to fix themselves a quick dinner which consisted of fried egg and toast. 

It was simple because they felt bad about pigging out earlier at the mall with Ajay. Artur was still on their shoulder as they ate, Bloth finished quickly and set the dirty dishes into the stainless steel sink to wash later because they were feeling way too damn lazy to wash them now. 

Bloth settled down onto their plush couch with a book and a cup of tea, this was how they spent most of their evenings. Television was also a good option but nowadays there weren’t as many entertaining programs that they found fun to watch. 

After they finished a chapter Artur hopped down from their shoulder and into their lap where they nuzzled into Bloth’s side and closed his eyes. Bloth smiled as they ran their hands over Artur’s silky feathers, 

“Oh Artur, I wish that I wasn’t so anxious for this party tomorrow.” They whispered to the dozing raven before they turned their attention back to their book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Bloth definitely struck me as the type to use military time. 
> 
> Decided to add chapter 2 because I'm bored! Haha.


	3. Preparations

Bloth rolled over in their very comfortable bed, they did not under any circumstances want to get up. They had laid awake for a good portion of the previous night kept up by their thoughts and anxieties over this damn bachelorette party. As the minutes turned into hours they tossed and turned, Bloth wasn’t even sure when they had finally slipped into a dreamless slumber. Now they were more annoyed by the fact that the bright rays of light were shining right in their eyes. 

‘Ugh, it must be late morning.’ They thought as they angled their face away from the luminous sunlight that beckoned at them to get their lazy butt out of bed. 

“Okay Sól, you’ve been convincing enough.” Bloth groused as they sat up and looked at their clock which read 11:30. What?! 

They jumped out of bed clad in all of their sweatpant glory and scrambled into the bathroom. While they waited for the shower water to warm up they placed a heart over their racing heart in an effort to calm themselves; Bloth never slept in and they definitely hadn’t slept in until nearly noon since they were a teenager. Getting up early was just in their nature and they took great pride in that, but lucky for them that they took the day off from work which made them relax a little. 

Once they decided that the water was warm enough they stripped down and slipped into the shower and let out a sigh once the water hit their shoulders. Bloth let the water run down their body for a couple of minutes relishing in the heat before they took the body scrub and a sponge and went to work. Sleeping in made them feel quite grimy so they were careful to scrub their body not once but twice. Plus today was a big day, might as well make sure they don’t smell right? 

After a quick shampoo and a final rinse Bloth turned the shower off and stepped out into their now steamy bathroom. They dried their body briskly before they changed into a fresh pair of sweatpants and tshirt and threw their long auburn hair up into a half assed bun while they made their way into the kitchen. 

Artur squaked with annoyance as he flew to Bloth’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry vinur minn, I overslept.” They apologized to the puffed up bundle of feathers who was obviously annoyed with their master. Bloth went to work getting Artur’s delayed breakfast/early lunch ready. Bloth tried to mix up what they fed Artur at home, but recently the bird had taken a liking to sliced fruit so that’s what Bloth whipped up quickly and hoped it would be a valid peace offering for their laziness. 

Once the small plate of sliced strawberries, peach, and papaya was devoured Artur seemed to forgive Bloth as they flew over to the living room window and looked expectantly at them. With a sigh Bloth crossed the living room and opened it a few inches and Artur took flight out, this was the best way to ensure Artur still got to hunt and exercise after all.

“Spoiled brat.” Bloth whispered with affection as they watched Artur turn into a black dot in the distance before they closed the window and went back into the kitchen to clean up the mess Artur made (which wasn’t very big) and to get something to eat themselves. 

With a bowl of cereal in hand Bloth sat at their island counter and ate a few spoonfuls, they weren’t very hungry due to their anxiety. They glanced at the clock which now read 12:45 and bit their lip, Ajay said to be there at 16:30 for a ‘Cocktail Hour’. They had about three hours to kill… Their gaze drifted over to the book which rested on their coffee table. 

“Well, I supposed a few chapters wouldn’t hurt.” They said with a smirk before they forced themself to finish their cereal before it got soggy. After throwing the stack of dirty dishes into the dishwasher Bloth strode back into their living room and snapped up their book.

* * *

After spending three hours completely engrossed in their book Bloth really didn’t want to get ready for the party. They were as socially awkward as it comes but Ajay tried to convince them that they really ‘let loose’ once intoxicated which made their face burn with embarrassment at the thought. 

With an exasperated sigh they slipped their bookmark in place and placed the book back onto the coffee table before making their way back to their bedroom. Bloth opened their closet door and examined the neatly pressed garments before they lifted them off the rack. 

They slipped on the turquoise harem pants and tied the elegant white sash around their hips and relished in the little tinkle of the golden ornaments that hung from the sash. Bloth then pulled a black sleeveless one shoulder crop top over their head until it hugged their torso snugly, once they were satisfied how their top fit Bloth then pulled on the sheer white fingerless point gloves that reached up to their elbows, the single loops were then slipped each other their middle finger to make sure that they wouldn’t just fall off while they danced. 

Then they strode into the bathroom to work on their appearance some more. They opened the drawer where tonight’s jewelry waited to be worn, the price nearly made Bloth want to return them right after they left the store but Ajay browbeat them into keeping them. 

‘Bloth! Ya gotta keep’em. Don’tcha want to lure in some lucky sap?’ Her words rang in their ears as a small smile quirked at the corners of their lips. They certainly wouldn’t mind bringing someone home with them, it had been quite some time since they shared in carnal desires with anyone. To be frank they were feeling quite horny. 

They hummed a tune from their childhood as they pulled the white box from within the drawer and flipped the top up revealing a beautiful set of gold jewelry. 

They lifted identical ornate cuffs and affixed them to each of their biceps before lifting another set of cuffs for their wrists, they were zigzagged in design and they made sure that they wouldn’t slip off of the gloves. They were very snug and Bloth did a few arm flails to make sure that the bracelets wouldn’t fall off. Satisfied that they wouldn’t budge Bloth then turned to the bathroom mirror and slipped the gold hoops through their earlobes, the elegant plates on the earrings tinkled with the movement. A long gold chain with a lani loop design slipped over their head until the pendant right above their stomach.

Bloth turned their face from left to right scrutinizing their appearance. With a content sigh they played with a stray lock of hair before they applied some makeup; nothing too serious but since they were going to wear a face veil they wanted to make their eyes more alluring. Ajay did say dress to impress right?

They filled in their eyebrows, created a minor smokey eye with some eyeshadow, and rimmed their eyes with kohl liner purposefully smudging it along their waterline; pleased with their work they tossed their hair up into a tasteful ponytail, their bangs framing their face. Bloth then fixed a sheer turquoise face veil that had gold beading along the top of it which ran across their nose and cheekbones. It obscured some of their facial scarring, which was a huge insecurity that they dealt with since they were a teenager. But the spiderweb cracks framed the exposed part of their face which made their eyes more striking. Bloth hoped that whoever didn’t know them at the party simply thought it was an elaborate makeup scheme. 

After they gave themself another once over in the mirror they turned on their heel and walked out of the bathroom and into their kitchen and glanced at the clock which read 15:45. They had to get going!

They grabbed their cell phone and dialed the taxi service they used when they didn’t want to drive, after giving the operator their address they hung up the call and walked over to the living room window. 

Bloth cracked it open and let out a shrill whistle, Artur didn’t need to be out all night because Bloth was sure they would be home in the early hours of the next morning.. A moment later a black mass of feathers landed on the window sill. Artur cocked his head at Bloth as if to say, 

“Woah what’s the occasion?” Before they hopped onto Bloth’s outstretched hand while chirping softly.

“I’ll be home soon vinur minn.” Bloth cooed as they held their hand up to Artur’s perch, which the raven stepped onto. Once Artur was settled, Bloth grabbed a light jacket and slipped their phone into one of the pockets; their credit card, apartment key, and ID soon followed. They walked into their entryway and slipped on the cute bohemian sandals Ajay had picked out for them. Bloth exited the apartment and locked the door before they walked down the front steps and waited for their taxi at the curb.

* * *

After a lengthy thirty minute ride to the Solace club gave Bloth ample time for their anxieties to surge forward anew. It definitely wasn’t like them to participate in such extroverted activities and they normally would not be attending if it were not for two of their best friends celebrating their last few weeks as individuals before their union.

With a sigh as they pulled up to the curb at the Solace club Bloth gathered their courage and exited the vehicle and didn’t forget to tip their driver well. They swallowed down their bubbling nerves, they didn’t have to worry about their appearance as much because the party’s theme was Arabian Nights after all. 

The warm fluorescent glow of the club's sign illuminated and started to flash in different patterns, signalling that Solace was open for business. Another point that Ajay made in her argument to get Bloth to attend was that this was a private event, only people who were invited could gain access to the club. She mentioned something about knowing the owner of the club and how they owed her a favor, details that Bloth didn’t bother to retain.

They approached the front doors where a great hulk of a man stood with a stern expression, but once Bloth came closer the serious look melted off the man’s face, 

“Bloth, didn’t think you’d show up! Ajay convinced you to come, eh?” He bellowed before letting out a jovial laugh before he gave Bloth another look over,

“You look good brotha’! Who knew ‘Arabian Nights’ would be taken seriously by you.” He said and Bloth could feel a faint blush creep onto their cheeks, they thanked the All Father for the face veil they chose to wear. 

“Thank you Makoa, I know that it is rare that I partake in these outings but let’s just say Ajay managed to convince me.” They explained as they tried not to let the sarcasm leak into their tone. Makoa just laughed again at their statement, 

“Aha, well enjoy the party! I’ll be in soon once everyone’s here.” He chortled before they opened the sleek black door, the bass of whatever music was playing rang out into the late afternoon air. With a few hesitant steps Bloth entered the Solace club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a link to my Tumblr post where I put the inspiration pictures for Bloth's Arabian Nights outfit. Please keep in mind that some of the outfit is supposed to be looked at with a creative imagination and all jewelry that is shown is supposed to be gold in this chapter! The face veil is supposed to match the pants as well. ;)  
> I am loving this story so I am really happy to be writing this <3 
> 
> https://euriditia.tumblr.com/post/619321906405965824/these-are-the-pictures-that-i-drew-inspiration-for
> 
> Sól: Is the sun personified in Norse Mythology.


	4. Showtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally SHOWTIME!

An overwhelming sensation of claustrophobia came over Bloth as the door to the club closed behind them. The entryway was dimly lit and smoke from a smoke machine poured all over the floor. Bloth could admit that being outdoors was where they felt the safest and they disliked being closed in. They took a few steps past the entrance before Ajay bounced into view with an excited grin plastered on her face, 

“Bloth, ya came on time!” She cheered as her arms raised above her in triumph before letting them fall to her sides. She looked them up and down with an observant expression, hands placed on her hips and one of her eyebrows quirked up. 

“Bloth I didn’ think ya would dress up so nicely. You almost look as good as me!” She teased as she wiggled her hips making the gold ornaments hanging off of her jingle. 

“Ajay, you look stunning as always.” Bloth greeted with a slight bow of their head; and they meant it, Ajay looked gorgeous. She was wearing deep magenta harem pants with golden peacock feather embroidery running up each leg, the golden waistband encircled lowly on her hips. The matching top was a bodice style, sheer short sleeves with golden ornaments on the sleeve cuffs and front, the bodice section was more sheer material with ornate gold embroidery.

Ajay also had sheer magenta veils with peacock patterns that were attached from her the nape of her top, which connected to rings that were on each of her middle fingers giving her the appearance of having elegant wings. Amaranth hair was pulled back into a magnificent braid down her back. A gold crown with magenta stones that shone in the dim light was perched atop her head with a matching veil to tie the whole look together. Her shoes were golden slippers, comfortable for dancing in. 

Her makeup was tastefully done, not too dramatic to draw attention away from her clothing but it overall made her look like a goddess. 

“Please Bloth, ya always so charmin’. Better be careful wit those words, Anita might get jealous.” She teased as Bloth took in their surroundings. The club was decorated tastefully for the party’s theme, palm trees along with patterned rugs accompanying the lounge. There were loveseats galore, fitting for the lightweights who needed to pass out early. But they noticed that there weren’t many guests. 

“Where is everyone?” They asked as Ajay did a little twirl,  
“Ah, they aren’t here yet. You were actually the first one to show up! I’m guessin’ certain people wanted to be fashionably late.” She shrugged before prancing over to the bar, Bloth followed close behind. 

“Drinking already?” They asked incredulously as Ajay ordered a margarita from the bartender. She shot him a withering look, 

“I don’ plan to get sloppy Bloth, ya should watch and learn.” The playful notes in her voice betrayed her stern facial expression. 

“You love me though.” They teased back and reveled in the smile that betrayed Ajay’s attempt at keeping up a pissy front. A few others that were invited started to wander in during their little spat, the first one who plopped next to them at the bar was Renee who looked very in tune with the theme. Her black hair was piled into an elegant bun with jeweled hair pins keeping it in place, a smoky grey face veil shrouded half of her face. Her clothing was simple yet elegant, black and grey with spatterings of white here and there, of course she wore nearly matching gold ornaments among her clothes. Her eyes that peered out from the veil were striking, a tasteful yet severe smoky eye made her iridescent eyes pop. From one angle they were blue, yet at another they were a milky grey. She looked like a dark mage that came to curse the princess.

“Thought I’d join you before everyone decides to get wasted.” She said nonchalantly as she ordered two shots. Ajay laughed, 

“Of course, ya gotta get wasted before seeing ta show.” She simpered with her hands on her hips, bronze eyes shining with mischief. Renee’s face flushed so brightly you could see it under her veil. But the statement left Bloth puzzled, 

“What show?” They asked as the shots Renee ordered arrived but were soon gone as the flustered girl downed them as soon as the bartender approached. 

“Oi vey, Bloth I told ya the night I beat ya sorry ass!” Ajay rolled her eyes with such ferocity Bloth was afraid her optic nerves would snap from the effort. 

“But since ya need a refresh, I guess I can do that. So, as I was sayin’ there is goin’ to be a show. A strippy burlesque show to be more specific for ya; from Solace’s best tha “Demi Gods” to be exact.” She explained as Bloth could feel their jaw drop. 

This wasn’t just any sort of strippy dance troupe for that matter; they were elite dancers always putting on burlesque and racy strip shows for celebrities and they were highly coveted for parties. How did Ajay have connections with them? 

“How did you get such an elite group to perform for this party?” They asked as Ajay’s smug smile turned into a grin once again, 

“Like I said earlier Bloth, I got my connections!” She said mysteriously while swirling her drink in her hand. 

“But anyway, the show will start in abou’ two hours so it’ll give us all da time to socialize before it begins.” She finished before tossing back the drink in her hand.

* * *

A couple of hours and quite a few drinks later everyone who was attending the party had arrived.  
Octavio was a wild drunk, always trying to pull some dangerous stunt wherever he could. But tonight he seemed to reign it in a little, which must have taken all of the boy’s soul to do. Ajay was his best friend after all so it made sense, sort of.

Renee had been drinking nearly nonstop the entire time, which Bloth tried to make her slow down but at this point she was far too gone. Renee was a terrible flirt unless wasted, but the excessive amount she was consuming was a bit concerning.

Makoa had shown up at some point too, but Bloth couldn’t remember when that had happened. Their judgement and mind were clouded by the warmth of alcohol. 

It looks like Alexander decided to skip out on the festivities but Bloth couldn’t blame him, if it wasn’t for losing that ridiculous game with Ajay they wouldn’t be here either. 

Pathfinder and Revenant had volunteered to be the body guards, Revenant claimed it was because he hated all ‘skin bags’; but Bloth thought it was so he could spend some alone time with Pathfinder. 

There were a few others that Bloth didn’t know, probably family friends or co-workers.

Anita was with Ajay looking especially handsome. She wore an all white robe with defined pants and undershirt, it was all embroidered with gold along the sleeves, cuffs, and neckline. 

Before they could even make their way over to congratulate the couple, the lights suddenly dimmed and some ominous mist started to cover the stage. 

A gorgeous woman with aurulent hair walked onto the stage that was pre set for the performance. She wore a skin tight suit with a short peacoat style jacket that fanned around her hips giving them mesmerizing dimension. She had a little top hat on her head with a fancy walking cane with a wolf’s head decoration.

“Good evening to all, my name is Loba Andrade and I am the leader of the ‘Demi Gods’. I want to congratulate Ajay Che and Anita Williams on their soon to be marriage!” She paused while the small audience thundered with applause, hoots, and whistles. When it quieted down Loba spoke once more, 

“And to thank you for having us here tonight. Please sit back and relax and of course enjoy the show.” She said before cracking the end of her staff on the floor which erupted a cloud of smoke which enveloped her and the stage. 

After it started to clear Bloth could make out several people in obvious poised positions for the start of the show. The dancer’s were quick, they’d give them that. 

The music for “Express” started but surprisingly the main dancer for this song was not the troupe leader Loba in the spotlight, but an extremely attractive caramel skinned man. He danced and sang with such fluidity that Bloth could not focus on any of the other dancers, let alone the people they were sitting with. 

Their eyes were glued to the young man as he flaunted dramatically on stage with the other dancers, they were hypnotized by him and they let themselves stare. 

As if he felt a pair of eyes on him, the dancer looked into the crowd while he gyrated his hips to the song. As brown met cerulean Bloth’s heart dropped into their stomach as the man winked and blew a kiss before moving on with the choreography. 

When the performance ended and as the dancers moved on to the next with grace while Bloth continued to stare at the man who enchanted them with the spell of dance. 

While this next main dancer for this song was a beautiful blonde with an intricate lichtenberg scar stretching across the right half of her body and face, it glittered with stage makeup. Bloth couldn’t tell if it was real or simply part of her costume. But their attention was taken again by the attractive man who seemed to glitter under the lights. 

Time seemed to be suspended in limbo as Bloth watched the show, there was one other dance that the talented curly haired man starred in and they drank in every move and expression he made. Bloth certainly loved the fact that he could make pole dancing look incredibly delectable. They had never really given it much thought before, their opinion of it was quite low but that now changed since this being before them was truly a Demigod. A child of Freya perhaps? They shook their head at the silly thought, but could not bear to tear their eyes from him. 

Who are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know this update has been severely delayed. I'll be honest, I've been suffering from a REALLY bad writer's block phase. It happens more often than not unfortunately, so I'm sorry if this chapter was not as 'good' or well written as previous chapters. I tried my best with this one haha.  
> But anyways onto the fun stuff, so it's kinda obvious that I had Ajay and Anita dressed as Jasmine and Aladdin from the 2019 remake haha. I just thought the outfit would be so perfect for the two! Also just to confirm "Express" is by Christina Aguilera from Burlesque, I can just SEE this troupe doing these sorts of shows. Don't worry more of the troupe cast will be revealed in the next chapter. ;) 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you want updates on progress with my writings follow or just read my tweets @euriditia  
> I also kinda explain why writer's block happens so frequently.  
> Stay safe out there guys and don't forget: BLM!


	5. Liquid Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Bloth is gonna come onto Elliott this time. ;)

The minutes turned into hours and before Bloth knew it they were in a drunken haze and had somehow made it on the dance floor with the others, even Renee was there which was pretty surprising due to the amount of alcohol she had already consumed. At the thought of alcohol Bloth stopped dancing and made their way over to the bar deciding that they might as well stay trashed. But right as they were about to wave the bartender over a suave voice could be heard quite loudly, 

“Oh yeah, you know how it is being famous and all that. Gotta give’em the slip sometimes.” The voice was pleasant but dripped with obnoxious arrogance. Bloth turned their head to see who the source of the noise was and to their disappointed surprise it was the gorgeous tan dancer who was chatting up the several women that hung off him. They rolled their eyes, so this is the type of person he was? Typical. 

Yet something inside them had already kindled, the flame not yet set ablaze. Bloth downed the shot of whiskey that had been waiting for them before they pushed back from the bar and stood. With half lidded eyes they strutted by the man swaying their hips, and as they passed they glanced towards him as their eyes met. 

With a quirk of their lips they smiled coyly before sauntering back onto the dance floor.

* * *

Amongst the sweaty bodies of the other people dancing Bloth swayed to the rhythm of the upbeat electronica music. They cast a drunken gaze around to see where the familiar faces they knew were. 

They saw Renee off to the side now talking to the blonde dancer with the lichtenburg scar. She seemed to be hitting it off because the blonde threw her head back and laughed at something that was said. 

Octavio was not on the dance floor absolutely ‘shredding’ it; as he said. But instead was sitting sideways like a princess on a very stoic Asian man’s lap. Bloth remembered that he was one of the dancers from earlier, but didn’t expect Octavio to be so forthcoming. Then again he was probably hopped up on stims and who knew what else, at least it gave him confidence. The dancer didn’t look like he was looking to escape so Bloth’s attention wandered elsewhere. 

They were trying to not think about the devilishly handsome man that captivated them prior. Anything else but him.

As they swung their hips and raised their hands to the music they felt a presence behind them. They didn’t think anything of it until they felt a pair of hands come to rest on their hips. Startled they spun around, only to come face to face with the very man they didn’t want to see. 

“Sorry about that gorgeous, but I didn’t want to leave you to dance alone.” He said with a dazzling smile. Bloth felt the heat rise to their cheeks and silently thanked the Allfather that their veil hid it. When they didn’t say anything the man’s smile faltered, but only for a second. 

“May I join you?” He asked while he too started to sway with the music. It was charming and Bloth didn’t see why not, 

“Of course. But, ah, may I ask what your name is?” They asked, purposefully allowing their accent to be slightly heavier than usual. 

“Yeah sure, the name is Elliott. But you can call me whatever you want beautiful.” He quipped with a wink. They hummed in response,

“Elliott? It’s a rather fitting name.” They replied before wrapping their arms around his neck and pulled themselves closer.

“Dance with me then, Elliott.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I am so sorry for not updating this for nearly three months. This past summer was a bit of a shit show, in early July I injured my eye and couldn't do much for a while. Then after that the stress and depression from Covid-19 and the state of the world kinda caught up to me. Again, I really am sorry and will try to update more often again. This was a short chapter but it's fitting at the moment. I hope you guys enjoy and I love to see comments. Love you guys! :) 
> 
> For updates follow me on Twitter: @euriditia

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post this now because we all need some fun stories to read! I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Elliott will be introduced a lil later on, because we are setting up a show!


End file.
